Another adventure Kairi's adventure
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: Kairi is in love with Sora. Sora likes Kairi. They have a hard time confessing their feelings. Meanwhile, it turns out that Kairi is the queen of hearts. Organization XII is after her. Sora is her official gaurdian, and is supposed to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Kingdom Hearts 1, and Kingdom Hearts 2, or Square Enix

* * *

I woke up to the noise of the crashing waves. "Another day and another adventure." I yawned. I got out of bed. It has been two 

years since the second adventure. I was put under house arrest for not telling my mom. My mom found out shortly after Sora

was put on house arrest. Sora's mom threw a fit! Sora was put on house arrest for two years. I was put on house arrest for one

year. I was put on house for one year. I walked downstairs to see Sora sitting at the table. My mom was making breakfast.

"Goodmorning everyone!" I exclaimed making everyone notice me. "Goodmorning Kairi! What took you so long?" Sora asked.

"I didn't you you were going to come over! Goodmorning to you too!" I exclaimed. "Goodmorning dear how are you?" my mom

asked. "I've never been better!"I exclaimed. "Thats good to hear!" my mom replied. I walked to the table and sat down. I

started to eat. Once Sora and I were done eating, we walked outside. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "Oh, you'll see." Sora

said grinning. "Oh, come on! That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "It's fair. What isn't fair about it?" Sora asked. I opened my mouth,

but quickly closed it. Sora was right it was perfectly fair. "Exactly." Sora said grinning. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked

pouting. "I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Sora exclaimed. We walked to the beach. Sora stoped walking. "This is the place!"

Sora said stretching. "The beach?" I curiously asked. "Do you know what we are doing at the beach?" Sora asked. "No not

really." I said. "Well, first I have to tell you some interesting news." Sora said grinning. "What is the news?" I curiously asked.

"Well, I found this message from King Mickey." Sora said looking at me with a straight face. "Um, is that all?" I asked confused.

"No that is not all. We are invited to a ball at the Disney Castle. And King Mickey has very important news to tell us about you."

Sora replied. "Cool, by we you mean Riku, you, and I right?" I asked. "Yeah! So, are you excited?" Sora asked. "Yeah, what

day are we leaving?" I asked. "Tommorow!" Sora exclaimed. "Wow! It's so sudden!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but I also have my

own news. My news will shock you more than the news I just told you." Sora said grinning. "Well, what is your big news?" I

asked. Sora got down on one knee, and took out a small black box. I felt my face tingle, as a crimson blush appeared on my

face. "Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?" Sora asked. Sora opened the box. What I saw amazed me. There weere two diamond

rings, except one had a K imprinted in the diamond, and the other one had a S imprinted in the diamond. "Sora this is so

sudden! But, you know I will!" I said hugging him. Sora hugged me back and accidentaly dropped the box. "I am so happy

Kairi. I'll always be with you." Sora said comfortingly. "I know you will. And so will I." I said. After we stopped hugging each

other, Sora put the S ring on him, and the K ring on me. "So, what time should I be awake?" I asked. "Hm. Proabably 7. We

will meet at the island tommorow." Sora said. "Oh. I'll be there." I exclaimed grinning. "That's good." Sora said. "What time is

it?" I asked stretching. "Ten after seven. You should proabably go home. Your mom might be worried. I know my mom will!"

Sora exclaimed. "Yeah." I said getting up. " I'll walk you home." Sora said getting up. "Okay thanks." I said We held hands all

the way to my house. "You should bring all of your munny." Sora advised. "Okay I will. What should I wear?" I asked. "Wear a

nice dress. Don't tell your mom about going. She already knows." Sora said. "Okay." I said. "I'll see you tommorow." Sora said

grinning as he left. " See you tommorow." I exclaimed as I went inside. My mom was eating dinner at the dinning room table. "Hi

mom." I said. "Hi Kairi. Where were you?" My mom asked. "Don't worry, I was with Sora!" I exclaimed. "Oh. You really like

that boy huh?" my mom asked arching an eyebrow. "Mom!" I whined. "Don't worry I will keep it a secret!" my mom exclaimed

smilling at me. "What's for dinner?" I asked. "Salmon, Chicken, and cookies." my mom replied. "Thanks!" I exclaimed grinning. I

ate dinner quickly, and picked out a pretty lilac dress to wear. Namine unexpectedly came out of me. "Um.. Hi?" I asked. "Hi. I

know this is awkward, but I am here to go to the ball with you. To be correct, I want to go with Roxas. " Namine said blushing.

"That's cool! I'll fix you up! I'll pick out a dress, and do your makeup and hair." I happily exclaimed. "Thank you so much Kairi."

Namine exclaimed. "No problem!" I replied. I picked out a red knee high dress, and red heels. I shared my bed with her for the

night.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

What do you think? Please read and review.

This has been brought to you by Amanda Coleman


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts 1 or 2, disney, or square enix

Now on with the story!

* * *

I woke up to the dinging of my loud alarm clock. I turned it off. I shot out of bed, and noticed that Namine was not there.


End file.
